


Is this Spanish?

by igabseven



Series: Lost in translation [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Please Don’t Hate Me, because i don’t think we have enough Latinos, probably turning to a series, reader is an immigrant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igabseven/pseuds/igabseven
Summary: Spencer is at the bus, sitting next to the this beautiful girl and she’s reading this book in what he thinks is Spanish. He tries speaking with her in that language.The problem is that it is the wrong one.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Lost in translation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889614
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Is this Spanish?

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never seen any story were they date an immigrant and I wanted to change that. It’s going to be a series and im very excited. In Brazil we DONT speaks Brazilian or Spanish, thank you.   
> Please don’t hate me, I’m not a very good writer and English is not my first language, so be nice

First thing Spencer noticed was the smile you gave him while sitting next to him on the bus. He nods with his cheeks turning pink, turning his head to the window trying not to stare at you, only to see you reading a book not even noticing what is around. He can help it but to look at you, how your lips were following the words from the book.

Ten minutes later and he still couldn’t start a conversation, every scenario on his head leading to the worst, words wouldn’t come out. He probably were running out of time, trying to think anything to say, he gets a glance of the title of the book only seeing the word “amores”. So you speak Spanish, that’s nice.   
‘¿asi que hablas espanol?’ he asks on one breath. Feeling his hearth beating faster seeing your face turning at him with confusion in your eyes. ‘Sorry?’ was your answer.  
‘¿el libro?’ his voice less confident pointing at the object. ‘Oh’ you let out with a laugh. Great, you were already laughing at him.  
‘It’s not Spanish, it’s Portuguese actually’ it’s your quick explanation ‘I’m from Brazil, Portuguese is our language over there.’ you proceed. ‘Brazil? Did you knew it’s the fifth largest country in the world and has it the forest with more biodiversity…. I’m sorry. I’m Spencer. Spencer Reid.’ Is his answer trying to stop the blood running through his cheeks.

‘(y/f/n)’ you reply with a smile at the pretty man by your side. He was really cute, long hair and a strong jawline and such a pretty smile, he didn’t look older than you. The poor was looking really shy so you started talking the first thing that case trough your mind ‘so you speak Spanish?’. You are a very talking person, always trying to making friends and no matter how long you lived in the USA, you couldn’t stop talking with the lightest accent. Your stop were the next so you needed to be faster.  
‘So, Reid-‘ ‘Just Spencer’ he interrupts. ‘Spencer’ you say with a bigger smile, you cant stop smiling, your smile mirroring his. ‘Would you like to grab a coffee another day? So I can teach you the difference between Spanish and Portuguese’ you try no to show how nervous you were. ‘Yes, of course’ he answers.   
‘Great’ you say now very happy and grabs a paper from your purse with a pen and writes down your number, drawing a litter hearth on the corner. Already aware of how American can be with physical touch, you only gives him an nod after he grabs the piece of paper before leaving th bus. You couldn’t be late, no matter how beautiful this guy was.

Spencer watches you leaving, the promise of meeting you again in the air. Guess was time to learn a new language


End file.
